Wild prophecies of death
by MagazineDuck
Summary: Whn a young apprentice is framed for several mrders, bad things happen! FIRST STORY.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OMG guys this is our first story ever and we are SO proud of it! We spent lots of time editing and spelling it so plz leave some good reviews kthx!

ALEEGANCES

Sparkleclan

Leader: Sunstar (Bttifull brillain goldd tom wif green-grey eyes)

Depudy: Lightstepfoot (Light sheecat with yellow paws)

Medicine cat: Gentle leaves (Leaf colored cat)

APPRENTICE: Shallow paw (white cat witff purplee eyes)

Warriors:

Ashrain (Grey tom

Tony blossom (Ginger with purple and green strieps

Featherduste (Featherrry furrreedr shecat wit6h bluu eyes

Lavender town (Lavender she cat

Silver bell (Silve she cat

Fireblazesnow (BRITE ed and white and reddd and white shecat

Lillyfurnose (A flesh colored cat

Mudstick (A cat furr colored cat

Sandpond (A catr that has no gendeurr and is sand colorred

Snow song (A white tom with a eyes

Apprentices:

Beepaw (Highlighter and black stom

Facepaw (Tiger tom

Prickly paw (Cactus colored witrh lotsa spoines

Fuzzy paw (A vry fuzy ct

Moon paw (A very petty sheca with silver fur and white dapples and black stripes and gorgeous golden and gren and ble and yellow eyes that are very souldfull

Queens:

Spark foot (age: three moons) A ho

Mountainbelly Always pregant

Stoneclan

Leader: Waterstar A water colored cat with ambidextrous eyes

Depudy: Frenzymcbubbles (Former kitty pet, name was mcbubbles) A fat brown cat that eats bvugs

Medicine cat: Oddwhiskers A shecat with a tonof wiskerss

Apprentice: Bluejaypaw A cat that looks exactly like an bluuejay

Warriors:

Owlface A cat wif a face like an owl

Bunnyears A cat wif huuuuge ears and she iss wite

Lordcat A huge fat cat who can fight like god

Floatstep A cat whooo can LEVIYTATE

Darknessclan

Leader: Bloodstar A RED CAT WITH RED EYES WHO IS EVULLL111111! (BCUX HE DON'T LIKEEEE STREAACLAN AND DEY ARE AWESZZM)

Depudy: Battlescar A really SCAREEDCDD tome

Medicine cat: Antiscoial A cat who hates everyebcat else

Apprentice: Gothpaw A gvoth cat with bangs and blue eyes

Warriors:

Emofur an emo cat

Ebony black a black cat

Deathhawk fur leik a haw and a fether in iz err

Horace former kittypete

Deathsootheart A black tom that is black

Shadowwings A bkack hat that haz ravennn WINGZ!

Eyeshadow she leiks EYESHADOW

Superstrong A VERY STROMG CAT HOO IS EVULL AND CANT B BEET

Clawedeye A CATY Whoo is clawrex

Iceyheartdeathglare A white cat with a a redf hert and a detshtly clare

Apprentice:

Swiftpaw he is swift

Ravenpaw he I scretlu a racen!

Bonepaw he looks like bones

Hoaxpaw he is retrded and has mentll disabalitties but hes a strog brave cat hoo doesn't leik ghiz claun

Nursing queens:

Blacksnow she is black ecdcetpt she is white

Pebbles forme kitty pette

Crystalriver she is crystakl colored eyes


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here's da first chapter of the story! Plz enjoy, it is our first story and we are so proud! 3 christine and jolee

Chapter 1 Moonkit

Moonkit openiend her pretty green and blue and green eyes. She loked up at her mother, Shallowpaw. Shallowpaw was a white cat with purple eyes and she was the medicine cat appentice. Moonkit turned around and looked at herself she was a gorgeipous silver shecat with white dapples and black streaks all over her and she had black paws. Suddenly… Sunstar strutted in to the den! He was a brillaint gold tom with greenery eyes and he was Moonkit's dad. "OMG she's beautifully!" he exclaimed, his moth gaping wide. "Isn't she just? But the others were born dead." said her bom. "Oh well that's a shame. But at least we have this gorgeos, perfect, lovely, beautifull, perfect little shecat here!" her father exclaimed. Shallowpaw purred. MOOONkit did was too. They wurr a happie family!

Snowsong was skulking. His white fur was gleaming brite under tda stars and he did not blend in with the shadows. His eyes glinted with anger and rage and hate and bloodlust. He was a\ angry bitter cat. He had just been made a warrio last yesterday, and he had already made every1 hate him. Featherduste, hks former mentore, had caught him on the stone clan broder kissing the stoneclam leader, waterstar. Sunstar had been bery angry. Sujnstar had clawed him so now he had snow Snowsong had a scar down his side. Sunstar had sentenced him to working as an apprentice for three moons for what he had done. Snowsong hatted the leader and everyone else in the clan, except for the new kit moon kit beaux she was vry prettyuju.

Snowsong smiled. Snowsong knew what he had to be done to do.


	3. Chaptery 2 Snowsongs betrealey

"AND SO, BU THE PROWESS OF STRACALM I GIVEST THOU YOUR WARRIO NAME. FROM NOW ON THOU SHALT BE NONE AS MOONPAW."  
>"Moonpaw, moompaw, moobpaw!" screamed the clan. Moobpaw was vry happy.<br>]"Moopnpaw, yurr mentore will be Snowsong!" Moonpaw was is donde shOOPED! She did nut like Snowosng evern thioug he likked herr becus she was a petty shecat an every1 licked her. She went to tuch noses with Snowong, who was glaring at er. She went to the apperenticesssice den and saw Beepaw, Facepaw, Prickly7paw, and Fuxxypaw all doing absolutely nothing! "OMG U GUYS YOU AREST APPRENTICESS U NED TO B DOIG SOMETHINK!" Screamed Moonbpaw at her stupis lazy.  
>"No we donl." said Beepaw, burping koudly.<br>"Ya," sad Facepaw, he face lookin like a face in da moonlit.  
>"I men, hoo even dose anyting anymore?" asked Pricklypaw.<br>Fozzupaw just starred blakly.  
>"WELL DEN YLOU ARE ARE ALL DST STOOPID IDITS WHO SHULDNT BE WARRIOs!"<br>"Wlee fine we'll all just go be roguees den." Said facepaw.  
>"Ya, totally." Said beepaw. Then they all left. Moonkit beemed. She had just gootted rid of some rlly bade cats!<br>She wemnt to go tell her moter and fater, dey were very prowd.  
>"Moon paw u diud such a good job!" Said Sunstar. "Ya she did didn't seel!?" said her mome. "Bute you should go sleep you are prolly tried." Said her dewdas. "OKE." said Moonshine. Moonpawkit wnet to the appentices den and curled p next to facepaw. She went to slep.<p>

"EVERYCUT WAKA UP!" Screamed Ligthtstepfoot, the depooty of Sparkleclan. "6TEREM HAS 787BEEN A KILLIN! THREE CUTS ARE DED!" Moonpaw woke up with a jumpstarglare. She ws so tried! She did nut sleep oka lust night. Butt den da wordz sunk in. Three cats deaded?! BUT HOO CULD IT B? Den she loked down at her pawz. Dey were coved with BLOOOOOD!  
>"OMG WHAT DA HELL IS DIS?!" She scremmed. Then Lightstapefoottt came screaming in to da den!<br>"THIS ONE! MOONPAW DID IT!" He yowled. "I ALWAYS NKEW SHE WULD GO SICKO AND KILL CUATS!""ONG WHUT WHOOS DEEED?!" Scremmed moonpawd. "SHALLOWPAW AND SUNSTAR AND FUTHERDESTER."  
>Moonpaw went outsid and she saw Snowsong. He was….<br>MILING EVULLY!


	4. Chapter 4 da frossy

"OMG FACEPAW JU CUNT LEIK ME REMUMBER IM EVULL!11111"

"BUT I LOOOOOOOVE U!" Whaled Facepaw.

"I JUST WANT TO BE WIT U FOREBER AND EBER AND BEREN!"

"WULL IM AFRED U JUS CUNUT DOO DAT."

And den Monopaw ran off into da frost. She wuss soooooo sad! She had been exciletedy from da clun and now FACEpaw had a cursh on her and she coldnt be wit himer! It wuss SOSOSOSOSOSsososososSOSOSOSO SOSOSOSOSWZA SAAAADU! So monpow ran and ran and she finally stupped and hit her head andainst a tree. She ws so mch ANGST! She cred and ced and she cut haself against a tree and she bled and bled and bled.

She wushso triedy and and hurting so she closed her red eyes and wnet to sleep. She hdeu a drem. In the drem she saw Her mota and her fata and Feathersuster. "OMG WUT ARE YOU GYZ DILDING HERE I KILLDEDDEADED U!"

"BTU YOU DID NUT!" Screamed sunstar voilantlyu.

"He ish rite u kno." Said her mothet.

"Den who wuss it?!" Whailed Monopowy.

"IT WAS… SNOWSONG!" SCREAMED FETADUST.

"!" Exclaimed Monopoo with a spasm.

"It is correnct." Said her fatter, calmin down a bitt. "But we also have a prophey"

"And it is this….

THE SHINE OF THE MOONS FACE WILL ELIMINATED THE DARKNESS!"

Said her father dramatically.


	5. Chapter 5

Monoshinekitpow Moaned. She couldn't belif whut hd juts ha;peneed!

And den…..

SHE STARTED GIVIN BIRF!

"OHMYGOSH BLOODSTAR AHM GIVIN BIRF!" She scremmed at da cat dat had jus raeped hr. "OHMG ILL GO N GIT DA MEDDY CUT!" He scremmed/.

Seconds later he was bak wif a meen lookin cat.

"Did is Antiocial, our meddiecat." He explained to Moonpaw, hoo wuz in labore.

"Okaoka Imma tell you how to gif birth," said antisocial, glarrrin at monopod. "OK BUT HURRY DIS HRTS WORSE DAN DA SEX."

"PUSH! PUSH! PUSH! PUH! NUSH!" Scremmed Antisocial. Moonpaw pushed, and den a bunch o kitz came ot of her!

Derr were eitt and totale, four shelits and five times.

The firt she-cat was blak, she was named blakkit. Da SECOND one was WHIT, she she was whitelt. Teehe third one was BLUD REDD so it was bloodredkit. Da final shekit was iridescent oo it was radianceglorykit.

For da tomeis, da flirt one was also blcuk so he was darkkit. Da second one was whitee so he was puritybrightki. NDA third oen was red like bldstarrrs I's so it was eyekit. And da finnel tome was glossy blye soi it was gloossyblueghostkit.

"woah dey are so buttiflll!" said bluudstar. Moonshine glared and hissed and yowled and rake him lacrosse the face. He scemmed and sheerrr angony and Moonpow ran off wit her kitz on da her back!


	6. Chapter 6

Moonpaw ranned and rannded untill her paws were hurting.

BUT DEN SHE RAIN IN TO ANUDERR CAT!

She looked up and saw dat it wuz da cat dat had came in and strted killin da bad guyz, which happled to be…..

SNWOSUNG!11

"OMGOOSH SNOWSONG WHUT R U DOIN HRR?!" squelched Moonkit.

"wlee I decided too cum and klee da bud cat dat wuz a rapin chuu beaux u looked like u nedded help." He said sarcastically.

"BUT UWERE DA 1 WHO FRAMMED ME AND GOT MEH RAEPED." Screamed moonshine her at lung top.

"WLEE IMMA SRRY." Screched SNIWsong back.

"BECUZ…

I LOVE U AND I WAMNA MERRY U MONPOW."

He said.

"Gasp!" gasped moonkit. "OKAOKA I kmo itz huerd too beliv but its da truf!" he siad.

"WLEE IM SRRY BUTT IT JS CUNT WRK LEIK DAT." Scremmed Moonpaw.

"YUS IT CUN."

"NU IT CUNT."

"US IT COM."

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Well fien dien!" and wif dat…

SNOWSUN STARTED KILLIN ER KITZ!'

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOM!" Screamed moonpsw.

"heayayayay" said Snowsong as e snupped drakkits in HALF1111

Den hi ripped iot eyekits all three eyes in a single move!

BUT MOONSONG WAS 2 FST SO SE STRTED RUNNIN.


	7. Chapter 7

Paste your do

Moonpaw walkin back to da Sparkcllean camp wit all the kitses on hur back. She was gin to tell SUNStar da t it was snowsing sho was relly da killer, n not her, so she culd go back to da clan and be ith Facepowwow. Her kits could finlay hav a real daddy!

Then she luked back at the kits and….RADIENTFLORYKTI WAS NONE! Moon looked all rund and sid not see him and den she locked up at da sky and RADIENCEYGOLWKIT SHE WAS A FLAING. And moonpw sed GET DOWN FROM THUR ULL HURT URSELF"" but dfen she was wonderuuhng haw she wuz flyin. "OMG MY KITS HAV POWARS" floaiancekit was a flyend rond in da sky., so it must be tru. Moonstur tryed 2 thro pyurkit into da air so he cud fy 2, but he juss ell down on his tiny facel, "Ow dat rlly hurt". he talked. "o srry mebbe u cant all fly moonpew hsrnaled. "Is ok moter"" all da kits sed in unysun.

Then tey were all at tha campp. Moonpwa ran up to da Highstpe and sad "IF UR A CAT ND U CAN CATCH PRAYS TDEN CUM FATHER BENETH MEH" She calld evn tho ledares r supposd to be tha only cats that do dat tey all listnd becuz she asw pertty and iprmaotant.

"wat do u wawnt MoonPaw I banishesd u" Lightsatrypate pured. "I no dat (A/N Litshepstar is such a jerk!) but listn I did nut do it!

O ya well "who did it than!?" sand pond esked. "It was…..SNOWSONG!"

All da cats gasped in shwack. Lightstarstep prodded up to hr nd said "Moonpaw ty for tellin us dat I wunt u 2 com back to da clan n be my depudy".

Every1 gasppedd agin!

cument here...


	8. Chapter 8

"Oka but b4 u cun b mai depooty u hav 2 hav ur warrio cerel." Sed lightstapefopt. "Omgee awsum!" Screched movonkit.

"Okai evry cut hio cub catvhy der pray guther her bunneth da legher for da clun mettinh." Da cuts gatered becux litestapesir had told dem 2.

"Oka today qwe r her t-" sumcat cutt im of. It was... Faceface!1!1 (he hat bean mad a warrio last tidsy wile monolo wuz cattered.)

"Qe r her soo u cun maek or a waerio ao sh cun b ur depudy.' Loled faceface.

"well ya but new nee 2 b rud. Fro dat u will do somthin dtoopid dat i havent fugurred out yet.' Znywayz moonpaw, u hav sown impeccable curoge in da fac of da emeny and fro dat imma givr u ur warrio nam. Fro nop on, u shalt b none as moonshin, becux u r so shiny.' He talked.

Moonshine euz dooo happly! So she was so happie dat she went over to facepowdace. "Daceface...will...u...b...my...kate...and...b...da...faret...of...msi...kits?" See aksed.

"Gasped!" He said.


	9. Chapter 9

"omg dure moonshine!" he snarled. "i would luv 2 be ur mate!"

all uf moonglwam's kits run up to fcelaw goin DDASDY DADY. Dey tackle him to da ground n dey was to likkin him.

Moonshine purring when all of a suddin...SHE BALKC OUT.

When she wock up she wux inn StrClan. A vioce ecoed in her esrs.

"THE SHIN OF DA MOONS FACER WIL DEFEET TA DRKSNESS."

"Omstarclan whiz der" moohide aksed but nl1 anserd. She thot about wat tha voic has was saud.

"Tha shiny of the moos fae..moon...shine...moonshine.. ITS ABOT ME. THA PROFFJDBE JS ATOIT ME.'

moonshine ar you oka? " Facepsa was piking her.

"ya in okay fasepaw ty 4 chekkin"

"np u eere talkin in ur slepp wat goin on?!"

Moonkit lokkd at him n den she remnber. "OH YA unmg facepsa der is a porphecy abouy meee!" she wad snillng.

than she lock at hur kits. Der eere tw black, 2 wtie, a blod res, 1 eit red ryez, and...A GOLD ONE?!

it waz gldoubugoastkit, nd he culd change comors!


	10. Chapter 10

"Omgee loje mom lok dad i cab cgange clors!" Sad glossyblueghostkit, changing to a buttiful purple. "Wiah cool" said whitekit, flyin arund. "Ya." Sad faceface.

"Anyways... U kids go maka frendz wif da appentices. Ur daday and i nee 2 tak." "Oka mome." Sed hurr kitses in gwnerson.

"Werr mopnshine whut do u wanaa tlk abutt?" Aksed faceface.

"Wheeeeel... I wuz hinkin u and i culd gace som kitzes if our own. I mean ny udder oens dat vludstir forced on me r gert n ull, butt i wunna c us in sum brubd nop kitz."

"Ya i kno whur u men." Sais faceface

"Sooo..." Talked moonshibe.

And den dey wenr to der den. Moonshib vwnded ober and lufted hur tail. Facedace stabbed humsulf untu hurr. "Omgee. Faxedace. Faceface. IMMA GASMIN." faceface pulled himsulf otta hurr. "Well so ur pregant. Noq whut?'

"Welll..."

Ans den dey kidsed and dey liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

Moonshine Nd facecace was djissjng wen den...HERB MOMA SKIPED IN.

"MOM WAT R U DOIN HERE" moonstr woofed. She didnut want hef momg 2 see her anf Farpaw kisin!

"aell sweeti i juss wants to sere jow u weer doin sinse u came bak to da caln" moonsbarkle's mum said.

"o ok well cn u leav den becauz im in da middle of OMG OW MY BELLY" moonlaw yalprd out in PAIN. Fcaedace luked af her wit consirn.

"Moonshine r u okay?" he mewsd pityfally. "NO U DIMWIT IM HAVIN UR KITTS."

And da kitd den dhot ojut into da wurld! Rhey was a greeb kit nd a oranjy brown kit. "Imma nane da brown tom pookit cuz he poopie coller, and da oddsr brown bambikit becuz he look like that dear frum da movie (A/N I lv dat movie lawts!)

But den moonshiney locked at da kts. Tey look 2 much lick facedace. Seh cold ont tekk it. So she run away wit da kits!

Moinshine ren thru da froest with her jits on herback, ehen she raj in2...BRAMBELCLAE!11

"Umf beamlexlaw wtf r u doin ber!"

'weel Scwireelflit n i waz fiytin so i cam herd.'

"oh olk well dats aliright wat were u fittin ablut?'

Well i wntes to have kigs wit u...l

"OMG SURE DEB. Faceface n j rnt togedder nemorr, so i cn have ur kits. ""'

N den Branbelclaw stadfed humpin moonstar! It was hurtim cuz she juss had kitss but it feel good sooo she got aNOTHER ORGazm! (seeeee dats nut spelled rong) Da sownd of her orgism made brambleclsr fet an eruxtion! N den he went indid her and she was bave his kits


	12. Chapter 12 Moondhine rubs away

Moonshine Nd facecace was djissjng wen den...HERB MOMA SKIPED IN.

"MOM WAT R U DOIN HERE" moonstr woofed. She didnut want hef momg 2 see her anf Farpaw kisin!

"aell sweeti i juss wants to sere jow u weer doin sinse u came bak to da caln" moonsbarkle's mum said.

"o ok well cn u leav den becauz im in da middle of OMG OW MY BELLY" moonlaw yalprd out in PAIN. Fcaedace luked af her wit consirn.

"Moonshine r u okay?" he mewsd pityfally. "NO U DIMWIT IM HAVIN UR KITTS."

And da kitd den dhot ojut into da wurld! Rhey was a greeb kit nd a oranjy brown kit. "Imma nane da brown tom pookit cuz he poopie coller, and da oddsr brown bambikit becuz he look like that dear frum da movie (A/N I lv dat movie lawts!)

But den moonshiney locked at da kts. Tey look 2 much lick facedace. Seh cold ont tekk it. So she run away wit da kits!

Moinshine ren thru da froest with her jits on herback, ehen she raj in2...BRAMBELCLAE!11

"Umf beamlexlaw wtf r u doin ber!"

'weel Scwireelflit n i waz fiytin so i cam herd.'

"oh olk well dats aliright wat were u fittin ablut?'

Well i wntes to have kigs wit u...l

"OMG SURE DEB. Faceface n j rnt togedder nemorr, so i cn have ur kits. ""'

N den Branbelclaw stadfed humpin moonstar! It was hurtim cuz she juss had kitss but it feel good sooo she got aNOTHER ORGazm! (seeeee dats nut spelled rong) Da sownd of her orgism made brambleclsr fet an eruxtion! N den he went indid her and she was bave his kits


	13. Chapter 13

A foo menuta latte seh gafe birthy. There were fourtun kitz in totale, but every 1 wudx brn deaded.

"Oh wdll." Sed brumbleclow, shruggin off da lops. Mookshin shruggd. Seh dudnut carte, seh haj enuff kitz alredy. Bramhleclaw walked off in2 da froest. Suddenly... Moonshin was hurted! She locked doqn and a HOOGE gash hadf apurred on er! She steamed in harar! Sge tot uf goin to da meddy cyt but see didnut no howe se wuld explin a rundum hooge gash in ehr summy. So she runned to da riva. She got in da riva ans da blu watur trunned eed wif hur blud. Den da woond strtwd heelin si she shaved hr legz and erted singin frida by revecca black. (A/n love dat sung!) But den...

A CAT STARTED ATTACKIN HER!


	14. Chapter 14

Da cat wad clawin st moonshone's palt! Miindhine recignyzed da sent ob tha cast as...DARKNISS CLSN.

Tha cst try 2 claw Moonrhine's errz but she growl b bitt ay em n dey fall over sposed yo kill cats but no1 mindsed if it eaz fsrknesscan. Den...moonshin balck owt!

Wen she wok up he wuz in a drk drako place. A vois cum out of yha shafows!

"wel welll ell wat do ew hav here?"


	15. Chapter 15

Moonshin eopened er I's. She locked up asnd saw dat da woice was cumin frim….. BLUDSATR!1 Monoshine GASPED! "OMG Bloodstir let meh goo!" she scremmed at da tup of her longs.

"HAHAHA NEVER." creamed bloodster back at her.

"Throw her in da dunjin!" he sed.

And den deathsootheart and iceyheartdeathglare dragged er away and trew er in 2 da dunjin.

"U see moonshin" sed bludst, comin up 2 er while she was in da dunjin, der is a new world ordarr. We r gunna tak over da clains, and it shal al strt at da kityy of da ded!"

"NO! YOULL NEVAH TAKE ME ALIVE." snarled monoshine, glararin at da derknissclan ledder.

"MUAHAHAHAHAH" Laughed bludtser.

But den monoshin felt somthin within er bodie. Shde fellt strung and ANGARY! So she lunged at da dunjin bars and broke dem with one swipe!11

Bludterd gapsed and wuz 2 started 2 do anyting.

Monoshin wnet over 2 one of da darknissclun warrios. Dey wurr al lockin at er in aw.

"Excuze meh, but cin u giv mwa direcshins to da skitty of da ded?" she aksed.

"It is dat away" sed da dorknessclop warrio, pointinm weest wif hiz paw.

"OKA tank u." sed onoskin.

So she runned in dat diructshin, but den she had a thout! "OMG I shoud prolly giet sum halp n stuff1" she scremmthoughtyd 2 haself.

SO SHE RUNNDED BAK 2 DA CAMP.


	16. Chapter 16

OKDY IM RLLU MDD BCUZ PLL KEP SEYIN MEN TINGD ABOT DA STRY SO MAH TIPPIN MITE NOWT BE AZGUD AZ USHUL

Moonshie saw rabbib bak 2 da cmp seh nedfed hlap bcuz

"UMG HALL JALL MEH I NDE CATD 2 helpp" monispRakrr aksrf.

Mewnshoeb awys wrnig!" Gacekit sed puringggly. "I tot u eare gun awey"

"Mojbsjie sead Bolodsta bnd drikndddcsln r in sa sitee of da DEED n i nedd ctzz 2 lep meg

ull of hir kitt esed "MOME MOMMR EWLL HALL U" n den...N ANJIL APPETD.

"PURKIY DID U DO DAT" Moonhisbe aseksd. Pyurkitty nidded "2well wyle u was gun i figyurd owtdat I cud sumun AYNJILLS n drakkity cn meyk it RELLY DARRK"

Okey wikl u wikll nedf 2 hall me all ov u comm wit me too...DA SITU OFF DA DREAD

Llal da kits cherrd


	17. Chapter 17

End so monoshin and hur litzes slab faceface abd pricklyfurr and beebop end fizzybutt and foxhert strtd gunnin to da citu! Dey runned and runned, nevar stuppin to est or rest untul ddy gut to da citty!1!1 it wuz big n bluck and all dese evull lookin catsz wurr merchin arund everwur and dey were bein meen 2 dese odder catz dat loocked leik capurred clin cats.

"Oka hers da plsn" sed mondoshinu.

"WERE GUNNO BLOW DA PLACE UP!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Ogm byt how r we gunna dicdat?!" Boopew eksd. "ee r CARS n wee hav nu boms"4"

Ewll I DO. "amoonshinne yelpdd. Sheh puked up a BOM. Deb ahe hnuded ity to rafientgolykit nde shee FLEE UP IN DA SKI n drip it o da cutty.

AND DEN:...'mit bdle up!

Dw cits waa CHeerjn wehn cey drop anydder bomm in de citey, but than...

YBLUDSTAR CAM RINNUN OWT OFDA CITY. He tKillrd Foxxyjut and bEdoaw in WON SWIP, n drb he TicklED NOINSTAR TO DA GRUND.

Seh clewd at hiis byllybhtton brt be sas 2 strung frum sirvyving da BoMmvs! He bit humer favecc n...Sseh passd ot!


	19. Chapter 19

Chacker twunny: da finnel batel!

Bluddir nd monop wurt sterrin echodder duwn. "Wull wull looky der. Ots moonLAME!1 talked bludstur.

Monostr was in raege! So she leapt at bludstat! He hissed and clawd er down da sid. She snerlef and bit iz dyes ouit! He scrarred in rwge and bit monoshine!_ but den she reaked her claws down iz bly leik scourg dif 2 tiggerstr udder cluns use 2 b. Bludstir sputted fite derr on da grund.

" wull tats tat den." Sed monoshin, likin er noo wunds.


	20. Chapter 20

Web monsiinr n da otterd walk bak in2 da cAmp, de cagd aws all cherrin!

MOONSINEM OONZHINE MOONSHINE

LITsteusteraar peddde ul 2 her n da rets of da jits.

"Moinhiabe we cumend ur brayvry. Ur a gud cat ned ee want u to be da ledder.

Moonhine gapsed. Ledder? HER?! It waz a deem com tru!

L"YESOF CORS IL BR LDEER" she sAd happy. ""okay deb u will go wit da medisin cat tonite n become ledderr n so moonn shine went to da den sto sleepo b4 da big jurny


	21. Chapter 21

Da nest day monoshine and itestapestarr wunt 2 da moonland so monopshine culd giut er ledder cereminty. They gou 2 da edj of da moonland abd lightsyeldtat sed "wull, dis is wurr i lev u moonshine. God luck."

"Thankrz" sed moonpine.

And den seh wunt inti da moonland and dent 2 slep.

When seh eoke up seh saw a buncho catzes!

Det firt catty dat stapped foreard wuz her granny hoo had did when dhe wuz s tinny kit. Her granny gave er TEN LIVS and et urt si badded!

Da nest cat dat camop wuz er ded hoo also gav er tin lifs.

And den da nextest cat... WAZ BRUMBLECLAW! "omg whut r u doin hure?" Aksef noonshine.

"Wull sqviirel killdead meh so i fuggurred id giv u sum lives."

"Oka.'

And den he gav her teib lives!

Da next cits dat cum up wurr er three ded kitz! Fey ech gav er ten lives.

Den featherdustwe cume up!

She smiled and hav moondjine tio lifes.

Den hurr moma came 2 hur and sed she was prowd and gave er tyn lofes.

Den finnly, her dad csme! /

"I love u sow much." He sed bwfire givin her iz twn lufes. After dat lain stopped moonshine assked ' wait dady cun i have ten extru lides to maek ahubdred becux ninty is a stoppid numbet."

"Ok" sed er dade, givin er da estra liced.

"End do, i gave u your ledder bame! Frome now on u shall b moonshinestar, becux u had such a petth warrio bame!'

Abs den da cats strted ceering and she wokw up.


	22. Chapter 22

Wen Moindhinestsr wock up seh was in da Monlind n sinse she waZ a leedar sege had wite stras all ovar her furr so dat otter cats wulf no se swas impoortint.

She wilkdd bak 2 da cmp n litestepfut (he bcam a wtarior nuw) waz rttin sum pray.

"OKRY EVRY1 GATHR BENEETH DA HI ROK I NEDD 2 SAY SUMTIN" Moonshinztar yelld at da caln

"DERES GONNA B SUM CHABGES ARUND HERR. Facfzce, ur gunna b mah depudy. N all ma kids r apentises. Der nam r witepawt, ackkit, radiengolrtpaw, eyepow, drakokit nd bludredkjt bcuz goldybulegosstkit ded in da batel."

"NEST, al uf ad da nie kits nd appreintxs wil be trenbd 2 fite Drakneusclan watieds ncase det com bak. Nd lasst pf all, if h dnt lick ne nd evryting i set de baf cat n u ned 2 b exile f. Mkay?"

Da xats nodded. Det was hallu wit der nu ledaer.


	23. Chapter 23

Jus den a cat momoshibestar hed never sen b4 cam runnin in 2 csmp!

"Monshinestar, cum quick! Snowsong iz at da buttom of da ocran nd hes killin da catties dat life der!"

'Omg rlly?!" Sparked monoshinestar. "Ya, falow meh!" Sef da cat.

Her kiddies wunted 2 goe, but it wuz domting moonshinestar hed 2 doo alown. So she followed fa cut 2 de oshin, and den dey dived in 2 kill snowsongs abs and rid da werld off iz evul!


	24. Chapter 24

Minnoshinefste wad sqimmjn 2 da butim ov de oshan 2 defeet anowing!

Seh dir ddwn derby n dh swas... SNEINF N HR WDS DUIN BED TINGD. SU seh deside 2 stimp hun. The risb hup 2 ijm n telded "SNOWHF WTF MSN U NEDD 2 stup nosw!" btb...he fdud but listsn!

He cane yp 2 hruuu n ysalpsed "NOONSHIANESTRAR IT USH TIM 2 DYE". Shen try 2 fiyt him bytt hr asws jus 2 strubf frum trennin undreatr n he sudenli STROKE ACRYS MINNDHINESTSRS FSCE N SHEH DISD.

Wen monshkne opin hef i's seh cuddbt se nethin byt dn in da wiytnis she cud see...PUNKI PY.

"Img hu mionsunestr i herd suu mush sbit u!" piny winyd.

"OMGD PIBKT PI BUT..dus dat men...IM DED?!"

Pubriy pie nod. "Ya u r snoring kiklldd u du u membt?"

Mijndhinestar nudded "YA HUt i duntOT be lung hurr!" "O otay deb Il frt sum1 2 halo u jussa wet hur."

Den fftr a witl but...a witt caty cat wif a litnyn skat nd gLASSEs shie ul!

"Hi my numb ish hary pigger nd u m hurr 2 tak u bak 2 liv sko cum witf mee" Hetry saddi. Nd den ht nd moonsinestrpt usdf MAGIK 2 go bak 2 da livef!

Wen minshinestra wok up shdb wad styl undar watr n snowfjng wassa ztanfin ovar hur enn...EDWUR ND BOLLA RID IN ON A HORES N JILLD HSM.


	25. Chapter 25

So den monoshinestar wnet beck up 2 da surfice. She locked over 2 da west nd sahe saw….

SNOWSONG AT DA HED OF A HOOGE ARMEY.

"Gasp!": she sahed.

AND SIU SHE RUNNED.

When sahe finlay get beck to da cump, all da catz were eatin beaux sum catz had jus gut beck fro paral.

Moonshinster lepta up 2 da hihsyrnge and and yelldedtalked 2 da clun!

"EVERY CUT GATER HERE FRO A CLUN METTIN."

Da catz wurr alredy der, so dey jus locked up at er and stupped dere meninless bables.

"OKA so I CULD NUT killa snowsing end he ish back wif an amy of da unded!"

"OMNG U should go 2 da gathern 2night end tell all da catz derr so we cun wern evryutt!

"even dorclopcne3clun?!" assed 2 of er warrios.

"Yus, even derknessclan." saed moonshinestar.

AND SO DEY WENT 2 DA GATHERN.

Stonedclan wurr alredy der, so moonshines jumpeded up 2 da tre nest 2 watterstirmustache.

And den derknessclancame in!

And at da hed of dem wurr….

SNOWSONG. ACSEPT HE WUZ SNOWSTAR NAOW.


	26. Chapter 26

"Wai r u herry sniwstung iai kelld u ib DA OSHEAN erlir" Minspraklesfar kissed hoppily.

"IM SNOSTER NAO OTAY " hr meowed ongrily. " bawt newayz ai wuz cummin bka herr 2 tell u thaf Im gonna kil..."

Mewnpaw wok up. Seh had hed a nitemayr eere sage ahd becjomc ledder nd killd katd but it was relly sbowsong.

It wuz allah drem!


	27. Chapter 27

Mobopine wakad out sid. Den seh sawed somfibf horeiggle!1221

It was... EVERYCAT HAS DEDIED!

"N9OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" SCREMMEDB MOOPSHON.

But den sahe gotted ovr eet.

Ok"a i guz imma b leefer naow." She walkietalkied.

"Oks bye da prowess of satrclam i nameth. Meself moonshinestar teh end."

Den she wontered whut sahe waz sposzed 2 doo.


	28. Chapter 28

Mnshnstar walcked 2 da otter caln brtoder bcuz she thowt der miht b oteer cagz der sins al da otter caties in spakklecan was all is dedd now. Soi seh trotin nd alkwing and runnig 2 da stonercaln broadrr. Wen seh got ter...DER WAS IS CATS MOOing.

wAttersztar saewd hhur and cattered up 2 hur nd mewroared "Monihsuhnestrar ur still aliv!" She noed hur nam bcuz catis jus no dat.)) munshunestrart nawded "YA IM STEll alvhe wat ov it"

"AI wauz woriied abut u" Waterear cunfesd. Munshinetrat waz abowt 2 es wy evry1 ess wuz ded byt Qaterstarra yalld owt "I LOV U MINEHISNESTAR"

'Omg bute www u a GIRL u nasty" Menseihne awled

"Well den i will go thru sujury 2 bcum a man 4 u" An denseh went 2 da doctirs ofis n bcamy a MAN SO SHE cud luv mooshinstrary nad not b juged.


	29. Chapter 29

"Wull oka senin az dood naow I can be ur matt."

"YAYZ" Sed da now a man wattersstar.

AND DEN DEY DID IT AND MONSHINEOPAR HAD WATTERSTARS KITZ.

Derr wer fur in totale, a red one a blue one a green one and a yellow one.

"OKA we r gunna name da red sheca redkit, da blue sheckit blue kit, da green tom greenKIT and da Yellowl tome yellowlkittu.

"Ooooh dey r vry prettyUJU seded watterstar.

"Lessen, I doughnut tink I am a vrie god cat 2 led da clun anymorrrr., wull u plz led it?"

"OMG SURR" Sed monkipinestarz.

BUT DEN DORKNESSCLUN STRTED ATTAKIN DA CUMP.


	30. Chapter 30

"OH MEOW WSRERDRAT WE BEDE 2 DIFINND DA CAUNP FRUN DRAKNNESSCAUN SO DAR DET CANUT HURT DA CTAS HAR. " Mibsh onestst morrd.

And so dey swas atakingm dem bad kitgies. Naf aml ov draknidfran ded was died gun dead.

We r sayf a grimey kitta yay!

Btut WATERSTAR u ned 2 stayp fow. Frun ur posishin si fat i cna bcum ledder ov evryting otay?"

Warerstarr nod nd den seh step DON anad seh waz WAtereyz.

AND MOONSTAR SHINRDK WAS LEEDR OV FSM ALL.


	31. Chapter 31

And den moporrineterd wuz in PAYNE!111!11!

She scremmed at da tip of lungs!

Ebd din sahe moveed to da dockters and da docktur sed dat she haded AIDS!11!11!11

"NUUUUUUUUU11111111!1" FLEMMED MONOPINESTAR. DIS WUZ 2 MUXH 2 BARE.

But den sage hadded an ide!

SAHE WULD SPEW IT 2 DORKNEPSLOCLUNT.

Si she spewd da aids theogh tha aids 2 derknessclub.

"Oka i dunt have aids anymeow."

And den she died.

A/N:

WE HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE STORY!

We put a lot of hard work into it and are so proud of it, and we hope to see you again soon!


	32. Chapter 32

HhhEEEEY guys! it is christina and jolee. us the authors. us. since this old story of ours got SPOSOAOAO popular, at the request of many we are writing a sequel. STAy tuned for the nexx t installment in the thrilling sagwa titled "CATACLYSMIC PROPHECYS OF ANHILATION!" stay tuhed! tuna


End file.
